A cold-arranged thin-wall steel structure building system is attracting more and more attentions recently due to such characteristics as light self-weight, good seismic performance, various connection modes, adaptability in complex architectural image, less or no wet operation, suitability in industrial optimization design and modular production, short construction period, flexible pattern layout of the housing, less construction wastes, reusability in members and close-to-zero pollution to the environment and is listed as a preferred project in the low-rise buildings and middle and high-rise buildings.
At present, the development and application of a novel high-strength cold-arranged profile steel, especially thin-wall cold-arranged profile steel, become the new frontier in the field of cold-arranged profile steel. However, since cold-arranged thin-wall steel structures in our country have not been enough for the deep processing of product members, a wide range of parts and modular production have not yet reached. Foreign forming technologies are adopted so that very few structural systems with independent intellectual property rights are developed being lack of own brand. With the rapid development of the construction of new rural areas in recent years, the demand for housing with new structures is growing continually and the traditional concept is gradually changing. The steel-framed housings have also gradually developed in rural areas. Since the existing steel-framed housing system structure is in large in weight, long in construction period and high in cost, which is unfavorable to its popularization and application. A patent, entitled by “thin wall steel structure single profile and combined profile and thin wall steel structure housing thereof”, granted in 2015, proposes a novel steel structure housing system and the present patent application is to solve the problem of quick installation of the above patent.
Patent Publication No. CN102359191A provides a patented technology “thin-wall steel structure connectors and connection structure thereof” in which a technical solution of rapidly butting the connectors and thin-wall steel profiles by tightly-hooping steel strips is adopted. This solution is suitable for rapid assembly of thin-wall steel structure housing in a short period, which has reasonable structural design and is high in strength without fault. However, the patented technology described above, in the process of putting into operation, has the problems of complex structure and difficulty in manufacturing of the profiles, requirement for special forming equipment and high cost, cannot be well combined with the existing profile forming machine and affects promotion and application thereof. In this patented technology, a tubular or grooved profile sleeves the outside of the connectors, hooping grooves in the connectors are used as anti-slippage fixing centers and the profile is compressed inside the hooping grooves forcibly by the tightly-hooping steel strips. However, in practical use, since the thickness of the thin-wall steel profile is very thin, usually being about 0.3 mm and steps and ridges are present at the edges of bilateral wing plates of hooping grooves, the thin-wall steel profile, after being deformed by the compression of the tightly-hooping steel strips, is easy to damage, thereby causing the strength of the profile to decrease obviously, even the fracture of the entire profile. Furthermore, anticorrosive treatment cannot be conducted to voids arranged after the damage and the problem that the connection structure will be corroded is caused after the rainwater enters the damaged gap. Therefore, the patented technology above has potential safety problems in practical application and needs to be improved.